7 Years Later
by Lise-chan
Summary: Imagine if Mobius is fast-forward, 7 years from now! Just as everyone's lives were steady and normal, a struggle somehow sparks between them all. Now, it's almost impossible to trust anyone anymore...
1. Sonic's Story

**Author's Note: Finally, I'm heading off to a new storyline! This generally takes place 7 years into the future in Mobius.**

**I'll tell you the basics:**

**Sonic defeated Eggman for good, and is with Amy, finally...**

**Shadow quit from G.U.N. and is a fugitive on the run...**

**Knuckles is still the Master Emerald's guardian, but is also living a second life as a street fighter...**

**Tails is now the most famous Mobian genius alive...**

**Rouge is a famous treasure hunter (of course), and is still working with G.U.N.**

**Espio is a wandering ninjutsu master...**

**Blaze has come to Mobius to stay (referring to Sonic '06)**

**and...**

**Silver is living on his own, being a pro surfer and good friends with Espio.**

**Cool! Now, I hope this story will be satisfying to, hopefully, most readers. If not, oh well. I tried. This idea's been stuck in my head for quite awhile. This was inspired by a little furry dressup game by geN8hedgehog...**

**So, SPECIAL THANX TO HER!! (If you ever have time, feel free to check out her flash games at Deviant Art) (P.S.: Thank you for the inspiration...this will probably be one of my biggest projects yet!)**

**First chapter is based on Sonic's life so far...**

* * *

A blue hedgehog flipped through the channels on the big screen T.V. He sat on the long couch, his back against the arm. He wore a light blue and gray T-shirt with white stripes down the sleeves and across the chest, and white pants that went along with a brown belt around it. A pale blue scarf rested on his shoulders, and a newsboy cap was placed on the coffee table (which was also blue).

"Sonic?" A quiet voice said. He looked away from the T.V. and saw a pink hedgehog standing in the doorway. She was wearing a light pink nightshirt with dark blue shorts. Her shoulder-length quills were slightly messy. Her bangs hid her light green eyes a little.

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic asked her, propping himself up on the couch.

Amy got closer, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I can't sleep very well..."

Sonic rose to his feet, and went to her.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She shook her head.

He took her hand gently, shut the T.V. off, and led her to the bedroom they slept in together.

"Try to go to sleep." He told her, "I'll be back in a minute."

Amy nodded, and slowly pulled the covers over her as she got into the bed. A few minutes later, Sonic came back in. He went into the bed, and wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. He nuzzled the side of her face passionately, but she shifted uneasily.

"Sonic...please..." She answered, "Not now..."

She heard him sigh, and felt him loosen his grip on her. She shut her eyes, and eventually fell back asleep.

Sonic, meanwhile, still had his arms around her waist, and snuggled a little closer to her.

_She's been like this for almost a week._ He thought, _It must be hard for her..._

_I mean...after all, she's..._

* * *

**Flashback**

Sonic opened the house door, welcomed by silence. It had been 7 years since Dr. Eggman's final defeat, and everyone he knew had taken their own paths. Even his own little brother, Tails, was living on his own.

From what he heard last time, Knuckles wasn't watching over the Master Emerald as often. He was actually living a second life as a street fighter.

"Serving for justice!" Or, something like that...

Rouge was still working for G.U.N. and was also one of the most well-known treasure hunters in Mobius. She also created a big-selling club downtown of Westopolis.

Tails, remarkably, became Mobius' most famous genius alive. That kid; he grew up too fast... even Sonic admitted that he missed him sometimes, not having those adventures they used to have together.

Sonic himself finally got the courage to tell his feelings to Amy a few years ago! They became a cute couple, and have been together ever since. Amy got a job as a fashion designer, and owned a little clothing shop down the street.

Espio, whom he rarely visited, wandered off to the countryside and mastered his ninja skills during his time there. He would seldom drop by unexpected for a cup of tea, and would usually meditate or do tai-chi for a few hours...BORING!!

Blaze was due to come by in a few days, and she was planning to stay in Mobius. She just had to deal with a few things back in her world (being a princess and all).

Silver already came to Mobius, and had been there for a few years already. He lived by the beach, and became a professional surfer. He also learned a few things from Espio, which was how they both became good friends.

And Shadow...what became of him?

...

Oh, yeah. He surprisingly quit his job from G.U.N. and did something...bad.

Now, he was a fugitive on the run, trying to keep away from authorities as much as possible.

That Shadow...he would never rest. Sonic wouldn't confess about how he felt about Shadow's safety. It was sometimes unbearable to hear police sirens pass by the house. He wouldn't even write letters to anyone to update them on where he was, or if he was okay.

I guess, being the "Ultimate Lifeform," it's best to not worry about that stuff.

"He's a big boy." Rouge would tell Sonic, whenever he dropped by at the club. "Shadow can always take care of himself."

But, more on that later.

* * *

Sonic shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off in the process.

"Amy! I'm home!" He called.

There was still silence.

"Amy! Hello? Anyone here?"

He wandered through the kitchen and into the living room. There was Amy, sitting on the couch and staring into her lap, where her hands were clasped together. She looked up to see Sonic walking towards her. She smiled lightly, but it went away quickly.

The blue hedgehog sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey," He asked softly, "What's wrong?"

She bowed her head, trying to hide her watery eyes. "Sonic?" She said shakily, "I...I think..."

She choked on the words and couldn't finish the sentence. Tears formed in her eyes, but she tried to fight back.

Sonic pulled her close into a tight embrace, comforting her as much as he could.

"What's the matter, Ames? You're shaking."

Amy got her nerves together, and answered...

"Sonic, I...I think I'm pregnant."

...

His heart stopped abruptly. He let go of her, eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?"

Amy shook her head, "I have to wait for the results. It shouldn't be long..."

She paused, and then began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed, "Sonic, I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen! I'm scared about this, Sonic! What am I going to do if I am pregnant? How will I handle it? I can't do this! Not now!"

She continued to cry, but felt a pair of gentle arms hug her. She buried her face into Sonic's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Listen to me, Amy." Sonic whispered, "It'll be alright. If you are pregnant, I'll help you through it, okay? You won't do this alone. We'll take care of it together, right?"

Amy's cries lightened up as Sonic stroked her quills, cuddling her closer.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A little while later, Amy went into the bathroom to check the results. She came back soon after, with a surprised look on her face as she held the test.

She sat next to Sonic, who anxiously asked, "So, what does it say?"

Amy began to giggle.

"Positive."

She turned to him, smiling brightly.

"We're having a baby."

Right then, Sonic was so overwhelmed with joy. He grabbed the test, and sure enough, it was positive.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked, just to confirm it. All he got was a laugh and a nod.

Without warning, he squeezed Amy into a tight hug, laughing with her and spilling out his happiness. He was so happy in fact, that he felt tears in his eyes.

"This..." He stammered as he and Amy began to calm down, "This is great! We've gotta tell the others about this!"

Amy nodded in agreement. Still excited from the drama a few minutes ago, Sonic ran to the front door, opened it wide, and shouted as loud as he could, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

It was too good to be true. Their first child was on the way.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Now, these past few days weren't as enjoyable as back then. Amy always woke up with morning sickness, and didn't seem as happy as Sonic hoped she would be. Everyone was notified about Amy's pregnancy and when she was expected to give birth. Even Shadow was sent a message. Sonic hoped that he would come to the hospital that day, but knew about his reputation in the city. Amy started planning the shower for the baby, even names.

"What do you think of 'Alexis' for a girl's name?" She asked him one day while she was making invitations.

Sonic turned from his envelopes to her, an eyebrow raised. "You're thinking of names already?"

"Why not? It'll help take a load off of everything else we have to do."

"Okay. Um, how about 'Marley'?"

"Or 'Gina'?"

"Oh, I like that one."

"And, 'Brenden' if it's a boy?"

Sonic quickly went over to the computer and typed up for baby names on the web.

"Let's check that website out."

There it was. The perfect place to come up with different names, like African-American, French, Polish, English, even Japanese names, and much more. They searched for the perfect names, and Amy wrote them all down on a piece of paper. She figured they would debate over the final names later on.

The next month went by quickly, and it seemed that Amy appeared to be brighter than before. She admitted she was nervous about the final month, but Sonic assured her that he would be with her throughout that time. A few of their friends came by to congratulate them, even Espio, who rarely showed up.

"Having a child is a great blessing." He told Sonic as they walked through the flower garden in the backyard.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, we're both really excited about it."

Espio placed his hands behind his back and smiled. "If you share your love for each other with the child, then the child itself will learn to love another the same way, and will grow in a society full of generosity and comfort."

_Man,_ Sonic wondered, _How does he do that? Coming up with those lines..._

The chameleon continued, "You must learn how to care for it together. If only one stands alone, not only will the parent's life suffer, but also the child's. You two need to work together as a team to confront obstacles that interfere between you. If you argue for instance, you have to work out the problem with the other to come up with a solution. Then, you forgive each other and continue your lives to make things better. You may be able to take care of a baby alone, but it's never complete without the other half, or else yours and the child's fates will never be whole again."

_He did it again!_ Sonic thought.

Espio saw his astonished expression and chuckled, "I know I'm being wise, but it is the truth."

Sonic sighed as he stretched his arms over his head, "Well, I just wonder if Amy can handle it..."

He felt Espio place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Sonic. Amy will have you around. That's all she needs right now: You, to take care and look after her for the next few months of her pregnancy."

Sonic nodded. "Thank you, Espio. I needed that."

Espio led him into the house, answering, "You're most welcome. Now come, let us have some tea, and we'll discuss some different topics."

The blue hedgehog smiled and thought again, _Well, at least we're not going to meditate or something...BORING!!_

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter done! Whatya think? Is it good? Do I need to improve on anything? What did you think of Espio's quotes? I made them up myself! Anyway, now I need to work on Chapter 2!!**

**I hope you've enjoyed it so far!!**


	2. Knuckles' Story

**Author's Note: Okay, Chapter 2's up already! Now, we're off to see how Knuckles is doing. Remember, he's still the guardian of the Master Emerald. Don't forget about his second life, too!**

**I think the next chapter will be about Tails...**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2: Knuckles' Story!**

* * *

A red echidna leaned against the spray-painted wall of a dark alley. He wore gray, baggy pants with red loops on the sides, which alomost hid his rad, black boots. Two black belts were wrapped around his hips. A short, black vest was over his shoulders, and a black and red striped tie hung loosely around his neck. A black "rapper's" hat hid his violet eyes.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a toothpick. He placed it between his teeth, and crossed his arms as he propped a foot against the wall.

Two girls, a red fox and a pale yellow bird, passed by, and noticed him standing there.

"Hey," The fox whispered, "doesn't he look like that guy...Knuckles?"

"You know what?" The other replied, "I think it is. He looks cute, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I know. Look at those muscles..."

"And those six-packs!"

As the girls continued to swoon, Knuckles laughed to himself. He remembered those typical girls back then, those ones who wouldn't let go of you for a minute because of your looks. Fan-girls, I think they were called...

* * *

**Flashback**

Ever since Dr. Eggman's final defeat a few years ago, Knuckles had the chance to leave the Master Emerald and explore Mobius more often.

_Knuckles..._ The Master Emerald spoke one day, _Your worst enemy is rid of. There is no need to watch over me..._

"But, you're my responsibility." Knuckles replied aloud, "I can't just go out into the world and abandon you like that."

_Whenever help is needed here, I will call for you._ The Master Emerald said. _So, you will be free from this island and will protect something else._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles asked, "You mean that even if I am free, I'll still have to guard something?"

_..._

"You're joking, right?"

_..._

He sighed, and crossed his arms, looking towards the open plains below him.

"How will I know what I'm supposed to protect? And, what is it exactly?"

The Master Emerald remained silent, but then answered, _You will find it. If you look into your heart, you will realize what lies before you._

...

Knuckles took a deep breath, turned to the Emerald one more time, then walked down the steps of the old temple to heed what was said to him.

But what he didn't know, was that his destiny was just around the corner.

* * *

He walked down the streets of Westopolis, hands in his pockets. He realized that the city wasn't as busy as he thought it would be. There were many places to visit, though; gift shops, restaurants, clothing malls, floral shops...

_I need to get out more often._ He thought to himself. _I'm missing out!_

He later on came across a familiar-looking bat standing outside the doors of a giant club. She turned to notice him, and waved.

"Hey!" She called.

Rouge.

"Long time, no see." She said as Knuckles went to her.

"Yeah..."

"What're you doing here?"

"I...felt like taking a break from the Master Emerald."

"I see..."

"Don't get any ideas!"

"What? I wasn't."

Knuckles looked away, arms crossed again, trying to cool off his temper.

Rouge then saw his face calm and get a little...distressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He just shook his head in response.

She sighed and took his arm.

"Come on," She insisted as she led him into the club, "I'll buy you a drink."

Once they headed into the club, a whole other world came into view. Loud, techno music was bursting through the walls. People were seated at stools by the bar, playing pool and poker, or even just chatting. Most of them, however, were dancing to the loud beat of the music in the back, where a giant dance floor was set. Milti-colored lights filled the room, but the whole club was a dark red, generally the walls and ceiling.

"What do you think about my club?" Rouge yelled.

"Great!" Knuckles yelled back, "Except, maybe turn the music down a bit."

Rouge smiled and took him to the bar.

"Have a seat. It's on me." She snapped her fingers, and the bartender acknowledged. He quickly opened two Budweisers and slid them across the table.

"Cheers." Rouge clinked the bottles together with Knuckles, and took a swig.

Knuckles hesitated, but followed.

She put her bottle down, and placed her arms on the counter. "So, what's been new with you?"

Knuckles rested his chin in his palm, pushing the beer away slightly.

"Nothing, other than wandering around here."

"Any business here?"

"No, but..." Knuckles paused, feeling a hint of embarrassment telling this, "...the Master Emerald told me that I had to...protect something."

Rouge leaned closer to him, obviously interested, "Do you know what it is yet?"

He shook his head slowly, "No. But, the Master Emerald said that I would know if I just looked into my heart..."

The bat laughed out loud, but covered her mouth quickly once he gave her a death glare.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat and took another gulp of beer. He noticed her eyes showed a little shame.

"Hope you find what you're looking for." She replied after awhile.

"Thanks."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be like that. I know you'll find it sooner or later. It's like trying to find a rare jewel, you know? You look and look for it, but you can't find it. Eventually you do, but it was right under your nose all along."

Knuckles turned his head towards her, and smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"I KNOW I'm right." She winked at him.

Knuckles felt himself blush. He kind of admired her after that. She could be a bad girl, but man was she sexy! Her large bat ears with big hoop earrings, her black newsboy cap rested on top of her head. She also had black and pink short shorts, and an attracting hot-pink tank on with a heart pendant necklace. Her normal gloves she usually wore with golden bracelets, and her tall pink and white boots really topped it off.

Knuckles rose from his seat. "Well," He said, "I guess I should be going."

He began to leave, until Rouge called, "Wait!"

She caught up with him before he opened the doors, and handed him a piece of paper.

"Call me sometime, 'kay?" She waved again, and went back to the club bar.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, and looked at the paper:

_Had fun! Call me when you found out what you have to do!_

_Love,_

_Rouge_

Her phone number was listed below the message.

He smiled, and shoved it in his pocket as he headed out the doors, and into the city again.

* * *

He stopped by a small coffee shop to get a latte awhile later. He sat at a table outside, and enjoyed the view of the busy streets. His eyes shifted around to see the different activities, until something happened.

A cat girl was struggling with a small group of black-hooded gangsters. They grabbed her by the wrists, and pushed her against the wall of the alley. One member snatched her purse, and began to go through it. The leader then grabbed a pocket knife, and held it against the girl's throat as she tried to call for help.

That was when Knuckles sprang into action, without him noticing it himself. He ran across the street (nearly getting hit by a car), and stopped at the entryway of the alleyway.

"Let's try this one more time..." The leader sneered to the girl, "If you cooperate, you won't get hurt."

Tears began to stream down the girl's face, but she screamed for her life, "Help me! Someone!"

The leader raised his blade and shouted, "Alright, you asked for it!"

"Put the blade down, dude."

The whole gang turned their heads to see Knuckles, hands on his hips.

The leader lowered his blade, and chuckled, "Looky here, boys. Someone wants to have fun." The others followed and laughed with him.

Knuckles smiled, "Hey, here's an idea: Why not pick on someone your own size?"

"Yeah? And, who might that be? You?"

"I knew you were gonna say that." The echidna got into a pose.

FIGHT!!

The gang members stormed after him, only to get nailed with left and right-hooks, without the giver moving another muscle.

One by one, they all fell to the ground, beaten and bruised, but some rose again for another go.

"What a joke." Knuckles smirked.

As time progressed, only the leader stood before him.

"Playtime's over, punk."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Don't underestimate me!"

Without warning, the leader charged at a high speed. Knuckles leaped, placed his hands on the others shoulders, and flipped over him completely, landing on his feet perfectly. He stood with his back facing the leader, who knew this would be his chance.

Knuckles could soon hear heavy footsteps, and quickly turned and gave a punch to the left jaw.

Blocked by a fist. The leader sent a punch to his face, but he ducked just in time. A flash of the knife could be seen, and he tried to miss every swipe he was given.

Dumb luck, I guess...

"Not bad." Knuckles implied as another punch was sent to his right. The leader was obviously getting exhausted, and it left an opening for a free hit. Knuckles tried for the left jaw once more.

Perfect shot.

He could hear a crack at the location of impact, and sent the leader crashing into a row of trashcans.

He walked over to him coolly as the leader stumbled, and murmured, "Who...Who the hell are you?"

Knuckles replied simply, "I serve for justice, not for scumbags like you."

Suddenly, a jolt hit him.

That was it!

That was what he had to do! That's what the Master Emerald was trying to tell him before!

He had to protect people in this city.

Rouge was right: it was under his nose all along.

The leader got to his feet, and exclaimed, "Don't think this is over, punk! We'll be back for you! Next time, you might not be so lucky with your kung-fu gimmicks!"

Knuckles scoffed, "Is that what you think, punk?"

The leader of the gang yelled, "It's not over, yet! We won't let you off the hook the next time we meet!" Then, he fled with his remaining gangsters.

The echidna noticed the cat girl still cowering next to the wall, a fearful look on her face.

He picked up her purse and handed it to her.

"Sorry about that." He said, "You're not hurt, are you?"

The girl smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm fine...thanks to you."

She planted a kiss on his cheek, making him turn a dark red.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Naw, it was the least I could do."

She eyed him, and reached into her purse. "I should reward you for what you did."

"Oh, you don't have to. Besides, you already gave me a reward."

"Really? When?"

He pointed to where she kissed him, and added, "And, for not being injured."

She blushed a little, and turned to leave the alley.

"Oh, thank you Mr..."

"Just call me Knuckles."

"Well, thanks Knuckles!"

* * *

**End Flashback**

Knuckles strolled down the streets, going through numbers on his cell phone. He pressed a button, and a ringing sound was heard on the other line. It sounded for a little while, until a voice came on, "Hey, it's Rouge. I'm not home right now, but feel free to leave a message after the beep. Love you!"

_Beep._

Knuckles hesitated, but said into the phone, "Hey, babe. It's me. I was wondering if you'd wanna go somewhere tonight, if you're not working. If you can, call me back ASAP on my cell. Love you." He closed his phone, and continued walking down the sidewalk.

His cell began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out again, and checked the caller I.D.

_Friends-Sonic and Amy_

He pushed the answering button.

"Hey."

Sonic's voice was heard on the other end. He sure did sound excited, as usual.

"Hey, Knux. Did you get the invitation for our baby shower yet?"

Knuckles thought, but replied, "Yeah, Rouge should have it on the fridge."

"'Kay, just wondering. I just wanted to let you know that we're planning on having a little 'get together' this weekend. You know, to catch up with each other. It's going to be at Silver's place."

"Yeah, okay...oh, before I forget, how's Amy doing?"

Sonic sighed, "She's great, man. I've never seen her this happy before. Having this kid's going to change things around here."

Knuckles smiled, "Think you can take care of it?"

"Of course! Why do you think that?"

"It's a big responsibility, Sonic."

"I know. Espio told me that."

"Yep, he knows how to say all the right things."

Amy's voice was suddenly heard.

"Listen Knuckles, I've gotta go." Sonic replied, "Will we see you this weekend?"

"Yeah." Knuckles answered, "I think Rouge has a day off from G.U.N. then, so we'll be there."

"Okay, catch you later."

"See ya."

_Beep._

* * *


	3. Silver's Story

**Author's Note: Okay, after a long time, I've finally come up with a new chapter...**

**Silver's Story!! Woohoo!**

**I admit, Silver's my all time fave character! I'm really excited doing this chapter!**

**Anywho, I know I said that this chapter would be about Tails, but I lied!!**

**So here's Chapter 3: Silver's Story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A gray hedgehog stood on the top deck of his beach house, listening to some rock music on his Ipod. He wore dark green shorts that went down to his knees and had deep pockets on the sides. He didn't feel like wearing a shirt, so he didn't care about showing his strong abs. He took a sip of his decaf coffee, and set it down on the glass table beside him. He stared out to the endless ocean, and watched the morning sun touch the horizon.

He always admired watching the sunrises every morning. It was just a little habit that he adapted to. The blending of red and orange, and how the light glittered on the ocean. Usually, he would go out to the beach and surf as much as he could. He knew he had other things to do, but enjoyed surfing nonetheless.

Without noticing, his phone began to ring.

After a third ring, he paused the music. He could have sworn he heard something...

_Ring._

Crap!

He raced into the kitchen, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A voice answered back.

"About time you answered your phone, Silver."

He laughed nervously. "How's it going, Sonic?"

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"I was about to head out of the house."

"Surfing again?" Sonic sounded annoyed.

"Actually, I was heading over to Espio's."

"Well, isn't that new?"

Silver replied back, "What?"

"Never mind."

There was a little pause, until Sonic changed the subject. "I was wondering if you got the invitation for the baby shower yet."

Silver looked through a pile of papers on the kitchen counter. He finally found a decorated piece of paper.

"Yeah, it's right here." He answered.

"Okay, good. It's a little hard to keep track of who you gave invitations to, you know?"

Silver shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." He read the paper over, then stuck it on the fridge door and wrote a message on a calendar.

Sonic cleared his throat, "Anyway, I thought I could ask you a favor."

"Shoot."

He got straight to the point, "Amy and I were planning on having a 'get together' party this weekend..."

"And...?"

"...And I thought, maybe, we could all hang out at your place?"

Silver ran out of words, "Uh..." He scanned his eyes over the living room.

Sonic added quickly, "Well, if we can't, that's fine. But, I figured you had a huge house, so..."

The gray hedgehog thought it over for a few seconds, then said, "Sure. We can have it here."

"Great! Thanks a lot, Silver. This means so much to us."

"C'mon, Sonic. You know I'll be more than willing to help out in any way I can."

"That's true."

* * *

**Flashback**

Dr. Eggman's defeat was long ago, and Silver was bored.

Seriously, he was bored.

He was back in the future with his friend, Blaze the Cat, sitting on a lawn chair in Blaze's backyard. The sun shone brightly that day, since Iblis was rid of. Sometimes, Silver would forget that Iblis was sealed inside Blaze herself. For the both of them, it didn't matter; everyone was safe from the Flames of Disaster now.

He sat up from his chair, and took his sunglasses off. He sighed deeply. Ever since the last fight with Sonic and the others, he hadn't seen them for a year or two. He missed them...a lot.

Blaze came out with two glasses of iced tea. She placed them on the picnic table, and looked over to Silver, who had his back to her. She went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Silver turned his head slightly towards her. He answered, "Nothing. I'm just thinking..."

Blaze frowned. "You miss Sonic, don't you?"

He looked up to her. She wore a dark purple tank top with a short royal purple overshirt with rolled-up sleeves. She also had hot-pink shoes on, and dark purpleish-pink pants with a big black belt with a round buckle on. A silver bell choker was around her neck; it was given to her on her birthday. Her long hair was always put up in a high ponytail, with her bangs reaching across her forehead.

"Don't you?" She asked again.

"How'd you know that?"

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh, come on. It's written all over your face."

The hedgehog smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

She patted his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll see them soon."

There was a long silence.

"Hey, Blaze?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I want to stay in the past."

"What do you mean?"

He drew in a deep breath.

"What I mean is, I don't want to live here...in this time period. I want to stay with Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and everyone else in the past. Especially Espio, he's my best friend."

...

Blaze stared at him.

_What did he say? He wants to move? To the past?_

"Wh-Why, Silver?" She stammered, "Why do you want to do this? Why now?"

Silver stood up, and smiled at her. "I'm 19 years old, Blaze. I think I can take care of myself now."

He clasped her hand into his. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll visit you daily."

Blaze bowed her head.

She sighed. "Well, I guess I can't stop you from making your own decisions..."

She went and picked up the glasses and added, "But first, let's have some iced tea. Then, I'll help you pack your things."

Silver nodded and grabbed a glass.

* * *

Over the next few days, the both of them were just about finished packing Silver's things.

Blaze folded a black T-shirt, and stuffed it into a suitcase as she thought, _I can't believe he's going away...it's all happening too fast..._

"Blaze?"

She jumped and wheeled around. Silver stood in the doorway.

"Silver," Blaze breathed, placing a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Do you have my clothes packed?"

"Yeah. Everything's all set." She heaved the suitcase off the bed.

They headed outside of Blaze's house, where Silver took out two Chaos Emeralds from his pockets.

"Chaos Control!"

A rift suddenly appeared before them in the air. Silver began to grab his bags until...

"Silver, wait!"

Blaze grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him close to her into a hug.

"Be careful." She whispered.

Silver nodded.

"I will."

He broke the hug, and was about to leave.

"Oh, and Blaze?"

He looked at her with soft eyes.

"What?" She asked.

...

"Smile."

She hesitated, but managed to get a smile on her face. With tears almost welling up in her eyes, she waved good-bye.

Silver grinned back, and gave a small salute. He stepped into the rift with his luggage, and was gone.

* * *

Silver landed back into the past of Mobius, just outside of the city of Westopolis. He breathed the fresh air around him.

"It's so good to be back." He said aloud.

"Silver?"

He turned around to see a black hedgehog with red stripes. He had a red headband, a white button up shirt, and a red jacket over his shoulders. He had dark gray pants on with two belts around them. Familiar ringed gloves and shoes were there too.

"Long time, no see." He said, sticking out a hand.

Silver squinted to see better.

"Is that you, Shadow?"

"Who else?"

"Oh my God! Shadow!" Silver didn't hesitate to take the greeting.

Shadow pointed to the bags. "Where are you going?"

Silver followed to where he was pointing. "Oh, I'm moving."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I missed you guys. So, I decided to live here...in the past...or present."

Shadow nodded slowly.

"Do you know where you'll live?"

"No, not yet. But, I figured I would hang out at Sonic's place until I could find my own home."

He nodded again.

His eyes lit up a bit, and he said, "I've got an idea. Follow me."

He began to walk away. Silver quickly picked up his suitcases, and tried to keep up.

They soon were strolling along a road literally covered in sand. Tall houses lined each side, with tropical auras surrounding them. The smell of the sea filled the air.

Shadow stopped in front of a light blue house, with three stories, and two decks leading outside. A small garage was to the side. White paint was on the window shutters and the railings. A light brown shingled roof lay on top.

"Why did we stop here?" Silver questioned.

Shadow crossed his arms. "You can live here."

"...!" Silver stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what? I-I can live _here_?"

"Sure. I bought this home last year. I thought I could use it for the summer. But, since you need a roof to live under, you can hang here."

Before he could finish that last sentence, Silver was already running up the steps into the house.

He opened the door, and the sea air filled his lungs. The den, with two couches and three chairs, was in the same room as the kitchen with new appliances, and a big-screen T.V. was hanging on the wall. A dining room was across the hallway, where a long wooden table lay untouched. Antiques were all around the room, from a painting to a vase. The front door was before a set of wood stairs that led to the second and third floor.

Shadow trailed behind with Silver's small suitcase. He explained in further detail, "This place has 5 bedrooms, 3 and 1/2 bathrooms, two dens, and a lounge; that's on the third story."

Silver stopped touring the home, and turned to him.

"How could you afford this?"

Shadow shrugged, "My job, I guess. I got good payment."

Silver looked up to the ceiling. He sighed, "This is great."

The black hedgehog went over to a set of window shades.

"It gets better. Check this out." He smiled smally and pulled the shades.

Love at first sight.

A perfect view of the beach was seen. The crashing waves among the sands, people running along the water and swimming. The sun shone on the water and in the sky, and white, puffy clouds hovered with it.

"Well?" Shadow said, seeing Silver's dumbstruck face, "Will you take it?"

Silver nodded in agreement, completely speechless.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

* * *

**End Flashback**

But, that was a few years ago. Silver spent all his time on the beaches, and eventually learned how to surf in the ocean. It was such an addictive hobby. He wished Shadow would have watched him.

Now, he never visited anymore. It seemed like he disappeared from his life, and everyone else's...

"Silver? Hello? You there?" Sonic was still on the phone.

Silver shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Oh, I thought you died or something..." He laughed.

"Ha ha," Silver laughed sarcastically, "Funny, Sonic."

He looked at his clock in the kitchen. 11:45 am it read.

"Shoot," he muttered, "I'm gonna be late."

He went back to Sonic on the phone, "Listen, Sonic, I've got to meet Espio in 15 minutes. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

The blue hedgehog replied, "Sure, do what you need to do. So, we'll meet there next weekend?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Great. See you later."

"Bye."

_Beep._

Silver hung up the phone, and walked to the front door. He slipped on his sandals, and walked past his surfboard resting against the wall. He stopped halfway out the door, and he turned around to look at it. It was light green, with a darker green stripe running down the middle.

He sighed and shook his head. "What the heck?"

He grabbed his board, and shut the door behind him. He ran down the road, hoping Espio wouldn't be mad at him for being late for their time together.

Although they barely knew each other at first, Silver met Espio while Eggman was still around. It's a long story, but to put it simply, they had to fight together and they got to know each other more during the final battle against him.

In the end, they became good friends. Espio got to teach Silver a few ninja skills and stealth lessons when he was on Mobius, and man, did he learn quickly! They would train together, and meditate in Espio's backyard garden full of roses, lillies, and carnations...

But, we'll get to that later.

Silver stepped up to Espio's house door, and knocked a few times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He heard a deep voice say.

The door creaked open, and there stood a purple chameleon with a black headband over his brow. A deep purple Japanese-like top was covered with a white Asian jacket. Simple black pants covered his spiked shoes. He wore black strapped gloves with spiked bands around them. A purple and gray striped scarf was wrapped around his neck. His stern, yellow eyes lightened as he saw the gray hedgehog.

"Hey, Espio." He waved.

Espio bowed low. "Silver. I was expecting you sooner, however there's still plenty of time left for us."

Silver bowed in return as he answered, "Thanks for having me over. It's been awhile since the last time we've seen each other."

The chameleon smiled. "Yes, it has." He led him into the house, "Come inside, and we'll have a nice cup of tea."


	4. Rouge's Story

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm soo sorry for the slow progress, but school just started for me...yeah. So, my schedule's pretty tight now. So, don't expect much from this for awhile...**

**Anyway, it's Rouge's turn now! I couldn't really think of anything for anyone else just yet. It may take some more time.**

**I couldn't think of much for the future of this...if you know what I mean...**

**Well, I'll cut to the chase and give you Rouge's story!! Enjoy!**

* * *

A white bat held a bottle of Bud Light in her hand, swishing it around, her chin resting in her palm on the bar table. She let out a deep sigh, and leaned back in her chair. Colorful lights danced around her club, people drinking, playing poker, jigging, or just hanging out. It was more crowded today than other days she was here. Probably because it was Saturday Night Football...

"Rough day, Rouge?"

She turned back to the bar, where a bartender was wiping a shot glass clean. He was a chocolate-brown dog with white spots around his eyes. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black, unbuttoned, silken vest.

She smiled and answered, "As usual, Chuck."

He laughed, "I figured. G.U.N.'s been booking you up with missions lately."

Rouge nodded, "Yeah. Ever since Shadow--"

She paused herself before continuing. She completely forgot about him, and that he quit G.U.N.

She drew in a breath, "Ever since Shadow quit, everything's been going downhill."

Chuck placed the glass behind the counter, and leaned against it.

"Has he called you recently?" He asked her.

She shook her head sadly, "No. In fact, he hasn't called anybody for several years. Heck, he hasn't even sent a letter to let us know if he's okay."

Chuck leaned forward a little more, and scratched behind one of his floppy ears before telling her, "I wouldn't worry about him. You always say he can take care of himself, right?"

He gave her arm a light, playful punch. Rouge lifted her eyes to meet his smiling face.

She smiled smally back, and took another swig of beer.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She stood up, and waved good-bye to the bartender. He waved back, and went to work with other customers. Rouge walked out of the club, and was surrounded with the bright lights of Westopolis as she began to walk home.

Her cell phone suddenly began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out, and the caller I.D. said G.U.N. HQ.

She flipped her phone on, and was greeted with, "Agent Rouge, we're going to need you for another mission."

Rouge checked her watch, which read 8:43 pm.

She sighed quietly, and answered, "Okay, I'll be over shortly."

* * *

**Flashback**

Rouge sat in her swivel chair, typing away in front of a large computer. She wore a tight, long-sleeved shirt that was black with a navy blue vest that read in gold letters in the back: G.U.N. Around her hips, she bore a small pistol. She also wore navy pants, with her black knee-high boots covering the bottoms.

She stopped her work to look over to Shadow, who was also typing on his computer. He was wearing the same uniform as Rouge, but didn't carry a gun. Anyway, why would he? He looked back at her, and grinned. She did back, and turned back around.

A pop-up message suddenly appeared in front of her. She clicked on it, and the commander stared back.

"Greetings, Agent Rouge."

Rouge leaned back in her chair a little. "What's up, Commander?"

"Is Agent Shadow there with you?"

Shadow came next to her, startling her.

"What do you need me for?" He asked simply.

The commander cleared his throat, "I need to speak with you privately, please."

Shadow nodded. "I'm on my way."

He left Rouge's side, and walked out the door as the screen went blank. The bat scratched her chin for awhile before she went back to her work.

_He better not be in trouble,_ she thought.

* * *

After her assignment in the computer lab was finished, the commander needed to talk to Rouge in his office. She walked down the wide hallway, passing by engineers and the main control room, which had a large computed map on the main screen of the world.

"This is Group A-143 reporting the status of..."

"Coastguard, this is the G.U.N. HQ reporting. Do you read?"

The bustling of the workers in that room always gave her a headache, so she tried to stay clear from it as much as she could.

Later on, she turned down the empty and long corridor to where the commander's office was. But, as soon as she turned, a strong scent of blood filled the air.

Wait...blood?

Rouge looked around cautiously, a hand placed on her pistol. Her eyes trailed across the hall, and realized that the doors to the office were opened. She stepped a little bit closer, and saw a pool of red on the hard floor.

She found her voice and called, "Shadow? Are you there?"

Her shoes hit the floor with a small _clack_ as she was almost to the doors. She pushed herself to the wall, pistol in both hands now.

_This is too weird..._she thought.

She called again, "Shadow, are you alright?"

When she heard no response, she drew in a deep breath.

_I'm sorry that I have to do this...but I have no choice!_

She jumped out into the doorway, gun pointed out in front of her.

...

"Oh...my God!"

...

Blood was everywhere, smeared on the walls and the furniture. Bodies laid lifelessly on the chairs, their heads nearly blown right off, and one over the commander's desk. It was none other than the commander himself, blood still dripping from his corpse.

Rouge couldn't help but cover her mouth and keep herself from throwing up.

Something suddenly caught her sight. A black figure rushed to the open window in the back, and leaped out of the room. She ran to the window, but had no luck trying to get a good look at the mysterious person.

Her mind snapped as she realized Shadow wasn't in here with her. She wheeled around, but saw no black and crimson hedgehog.

"No," she said aloud, "he couldn't have. He wouldn't do it..."

She went back to the dead bodies, and examined them from a fair distance, since she wasn't used to touching someone who was dead. Next to a chair were shells from a gun. She noticed a gun on the desk next to the commander.

"I know he wouldn't..." Rouge kept saying, "Maybe...he wasn't here when it happened. He would never do something like this."

She was right, he wouldn't.

She then flipped on her wrist communicator.

"Attention all squads: we have a murder scene in the commander's main office! I need help now!"

She walked out the doors, and leaned against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

_He couldn't have done it..._

* * *

Rouge was in front of the main computer in the control room, the second chief-in-command next to her.

The agents worked frantically at their own computers, looking through different types of files on recent happenings.

"Nothing in the Compute Files, "one reported.

"Nothing in the Power Files either, Agent Rouge."

She bowed her head, and sighed. She had to find that killer, even if it would take a lifetime. She was dedicated to her work, and she couldn't fail now. That was what the commander would've wanted, right?

The second chief placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, agent," he said reassuringly, "We'll find it."

She looked up, and smiled a little. But, it went away quickly.

Suddenly, "Uh, chief? You better come see this..."

"On main screen." He ordered.

A file popped up, a security camera file that is.

Blurred images were shown, with the commander, some special agents, and a black figure with them.

Some audio was incoherent, but mostly understandable.

_"We just think it's best to keep it that way."_

_"Why? What's the point?"_

_"At ease, agent. We know what we're doing."_

_"You can't do this. What if something happens?"_

_"Don't make this harder than it seems..."_

_"What's gotten into you? Lives will be at stake!"_

_"Agent...!"_

The black figure looked like it took out a gun.

_"Don't make me do this..."_

_"Agent! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"_

_"I'm warning you, commander. I will do it if you don't change your mind...1..."_

_"Sir, we should do as he says!"_

_"...2..."_

_"Damn it, sir!"_

_"...3!"_

_"Agent--"_

_Bang!_

Blasts were heard and seen, and all of the workers stopped to watch the horrifying images.

_Bang!_

Rouge tried to look away, but her eyes were peeled to the screen.

_Bang! Bang!_

The figure then dropped it's gun, and stood beside the desk.

The chief spoke loudly, "Wait, freeze it!"

The camera was paused.

"Magnify and enhance that image in black."

It was magnified, and enhanced a few times until...

...

...

Whispers and outbursts came from the agents, as Rouge gasped, her eyes widening with fear.

"Oh my God...It can't be...!"

* * *

**End Flashback**

Rouge stopped at the main doors of G.U.N. Headquarters. They opened slowly as she swiped her I.D. card. People ran around the lobby, carrying heavy loads of paper and machines.

She stopped at the reception desk, where a brunette stood, smiling at her.

"I'm here to speak with Chief Izac."

"I'll call him for you." She grabbed a phone beside her, and waited for a few seconds.

"Yes, Agent Rouge is here to see you. Okay, I will. Thank you, sir."

She hung up, and turned back to the bat.

"Right this way." She led Rouge to an elevator, and pressed a button. The elevator shot up the building, and slowed as it came to the floor number. A bell rang, and the doors opened. Flags were placed on each side of the long hall. Rouge stepped out, and went to the door that read: CHEIF IZAC-COMMANDER.

She knocked once, and heard a faint voice say, "Come in, agent."

Rouge entered through the door, and there sat the commander, hands laced together, sitting at his chair behind his large desk. A chair was in front of him, and he gestured her to sit. She did as she was told.

"I need to talk to you, Agent Rouge," he said.

Rouge crossed her legs, "I'm listening."

He cleared his throat, and continued, "I'm promoting you to be our new Lead Agent for a mission..."

Her eyes widened slightly, "What?"

Izac smiled, "I knew you'd say that. I need someone to be responsible for our lesser agents, and you seem to be reliable. I'm asking you to be our new leader, Rouge."

The bat was speechless. She couldn't believe that her dream actually came true; to be the new Lead Agent of her missions.

"Uh, sure," she stammered, "I'd like that..."

"Great," Izac exclaimed, "Now, you're mission tonight is..."

* * *

It was past midnight when Rouge came home. She entered the apartment, and was greeted by a red echidna.

"Hey," he welcomed her, "How was work?"

Rouge sighed, "As usual, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I got promoted..."

The echidna hugged her tightly.

"That's great, babe! This calls for a celebration!"

Rouge hugged back, "Yeah? What do you suggest, Knuckles?"

He smiled. "I've got a few ideas..."

He took her hand, and they went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rouge?" Knuckles asked, "Do we have that baby shower invitation from Sonic?"

"Yeah, it should be on the fridge."

"Okay, just wondering. Because, Sonic wanted to have a little 'get together' this weekend..."

"Okay, I can just take a day off of work then."

Knuckles kissed her, "If you want to..."

Rouge kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him, "It's fine with me, Knux."

Before they knew it, they were snuggling with each other in the middle of their kitchen.

* * *

**YAY! It's finally done! This thing took me forever to finish! I'm glad it's out of the way! Stay tuned for more coming!!**


	5. Amy's Story

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Now, it's time for Amy's Story!!**

**This part's going to tell about how Amy and Sonic got together, and so on and so forth...**

**Anyway, enjoy this month's update: Amy's Story!**

* * *

A pink hedgehog sat behind her desk, sewing two pieces of light blue cloth together. She owned a little clothing shop in central Westopolis called Rose's Bouquet. She had owned it for a few years now, and it was her only job she was most comfortable working at.

A younger tannish looking rabbit entered with a giant roll of fabric with orange sunflowers embroidered along it.

"I got the sunflowered one for you, Amy." She set it down in front of her, "Mom had to help me get it down from the shelf."

Amy smiled, and set her needle down.

"Thanks, Cream. I appreciate it."

She giggled, "It's no problem. Besides, you shouldn't be doing jobs like that."

She twisted her orange hair in her pigtails, and shuffled her orange sandal-ed feet on the hard floor. She wore a pale yellow tank that Amy actually made for her, an orange pleated skirt, and a blue scarf around her neck. She actually looked very cute today. Well, she always did.

Amy stood up from her chair, and took the end of the roll and spread it out over her desk. She grabbed a pattern from her drawer, and began to trace lightly.

Cream offered, "Why don't you let me do it, Amy? You should go home."

The hedgehog looked up, and laughed, "It's okay. I can stay here for awhile longer. Anyway, Sonic's not coming home for another hour." She checked the clock, that read 7:15 pm.

Sonic was over at Silver's house that day, and it was a good distance from Westopolis, about a rough 30 miles or so.

Cream shook her head, "I don't think you should be working this late. Mom says you need to take it easy for the next few months..."

Amy frowned, and placed a hand onto her swollen belly.

She was right. She only had 4 more months until she was due, but she didn't want to stop her work.

The rabbit saw her expression, and assured, "Don't worry about the shop. You know I can take care of this place by myself. I am 13, after all."

They both laughed.

Amy patted her head as she walked past her, "Thanks, hon. But, I'll just stay and help you guys out a bit more until Sonic calls."

Cream smiled brightly.

"You never want to give up, do you?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Amy walked down the sidewalk of Westopolis and went into Rouge's club just down the street. She entered the door, only to accidentally run into someone, causing them to drop a few papers.

She quickly apologized, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry--"

"No, no. It's my fault-"

"I just didn't see you there."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

She brushed her bangs over to see who she ran into.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog stared for a second.

"Is that you, Amy?"

She suddenly hugged him tightly as she exclaimed, "Oh, Sonic! I'm sorry I ran into you! Here, let me help you."

"Thanks...hey, can you let go of me now?"

"Oh, sorry."

Sonic knelt down to grab his papers, "You don't have to apologize."

Amy followed him, and started to help out. She reached for the last paper, noticing Sonic aimed for it too. Their hands touched each other, and they both blushed deeply.

Sonic cleared his throat, "I've got this, thanks."

She stroked her bangs again, and rose up with him. She pointed to the stack in his arms, "What are those for, anyway?"

"They're just a few flyers for a missing pet. Some idiot decided to leave their dog, unattended, in the park when he went to the hotdog stand."

Amy giggled a bit, and he smiled.

"How 'bout I buy you a drink, Ames?"

She felt her cheeks turn hot.

What was this? Sonic buying a drink for her?

She nodded hesitantly, "Sure, I'd like that."

He grinned. "Great. Follow me."

He led her into the club, and sat at the bar. Amy quietly took a seat next to him.

The bartender walked over to them. "What'll it be, Sonic?" He asked.

"Just the usual, Chuck." Sonic answered, then turned to Amy, "What about you? My treat."

Amy waved her hand half-heartedly, "Oh, just a root beer for me. Thanks."

Once their drinks were given, Sonic began to start a conversation, "So, Amy. What've you been doing all this time?"

Amy took a swig of her root beer before answering, "Well, I just started a new clothing shop here."

"Really? That's great."

"Thanks. It's called Rose's Bouquet. Cream's helping me out, and Vanilla often stops by. But, what have you been up to, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog scratched the back of his ear. "Well, nothing much, really...you know, just hangin'. Since Eggman's gone for 5 years, it's gotten a little boring around here."

She nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Anyway, do you keep in touch with anyone, like Tails?"

"Oh sure. I try to visit him as much as I can. He's got a lot of work to take care of already, I sometimes can't believe he's only 15 years old..."

A few minutes went by, and they didn't say much. Sonic finished his drink, and looked at Amy, chin resting in his palm.

She sipped at her root beer, and looked back. She blushed, yet again, and turned away a bit.

Sonic had such a sweet smile, so she thought. He looked so gentle, but still had that carefree spirit running around. His emerald eyes shone like bright stars in the night sky as the disco ball came down on the dance floor. Techno music switched on, and people started to take on the floor. She turned her head to watch them all move vibrantly.

"Wanna dance, Amy?"

She wheeled around, to see Sonic standing, giving her his hand.

What? Now he wanted to dance with her?

_What the heck..._she thought.

* * *

Sonic took Amy to the dance floor, the band Daft Punk playing one of their greatest hits, "One More Time."

"I should warn you," Sonic said, "I can't dance very well."

Amy shook her head, "I can't either. So, don't worry about it."

She began to move her feet slightly, and Sonic slowly followed. She laughed as Sonic flashed her a nervous smile. After the song ended, "Far Away" by Nickelback started to play.

People paired up, and danced with each other.

Amy and Sonic were the only ones, standing there, faces red.

"Do you...?"

Amy looked up from the floor to Sonic's green eyes.

He rubbed the back of his head as he stammered, "Do you...want to, you know..."

"Sure."

He smiled his soft smile, and gave her his hand again, her taking it. They moved to another open spot on the dance floor. Amy put her arms around Sonic's neck, and Sonic's around her waist. She looked down again, feeling herself blush, again...

Gradually, they began to move. Slowly, they began to feel comfortable and Amy got closer to him, placing her head against his chest.

"I've really missed you, Ames."

She sighed as she closed her eyes, "Me too, Sonic."

He pulled her a little closer.

"If it's not too late, will you...be mine?"

Amy lifted her head quickly, tears almost filling her eyes. She had been waiting for this day back then, and now he made her dreams come true!

She squeezed him tightly.

"Oh Sonic," she exclaimed, "you've made me the happiest girl alive! Of course I will!"

Sonic chuckled, and hugged her back.

"I knew you'd say that."

* * *

Since then, Sonic and Amy became an official couple. They always wandered the streets, and Sonic would often drop by at Amy's clothing store. He took her to decent places every week, and they would never be separated. Amy still couldn't believe she was finally together with him, and Sonic felt the same. No one argued, though.

Tonight, Sonic would make this a special night.

After taking Amy out to a romantic dinner, they walked down the street wearing coats and scarves. Winter was definately on the way in Westopolis.

After a few minutes of silence, Amy spoke up, "So, where are you taking me?"

Sonic smiled, "I'll show you."

Amy laughed lightly, and looked around the city. She looked back to Sonic, and then grabbed his hand. She gave it a soft squeeze, and Sonic returned. He beamed and continued to walk beside her. They passed by Charmy Bee's Flowers, where none other than Charmy hovered above dozens of roses, and daisies (that never froze during the winter. How, they weren't sure about). He waved to them, and they waved back.

Snow suddenly began to fall, big flakes dropping from the sky. Amy always like the snow, and the winter season. She liked playing the snow, making snowmen, having snowball fights with her friends, and spending the day drinking hot chocolate next to the fire. Especially when Sonic was around.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted into Sonic's arms.

"Sonic," she cried, "what're you doing?"

She only felt a strong gust of chilling air fly past her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as he ran out of Westopolis.

Awhile later, he stopped at little cabin in a deep forest. A little light shone through one of the windows, which she guessed was a fire.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Sonic said, "Want to go inside for a bit?"

She nodded, and he took her hand as he opened the door.

Sure enough, there was a large fire going in the fireplace. A soft looking couch faced it, and a coffee table sat in front of it with two mugs of hot chocolate placed there. The interior was all wooden, and it felt so warm and tranquil. A tiny kitchen occupied the very back of the cabin, as well as one bedroom.

"It's so nice." Amy exclaimed as she sat on the couch, "When did you get this?"

Sonic put his hands on his lap as he sat next to her, "A few months ago, I think. I bought it from Knuckles. He said he never used it after he got together with Rouge. So, I decided to buy it for us."

Amy took a mug of hot chocolate, and took a sip, welcoming the warm taste. She stared into the fire for a short time, and turned to Sonic, who had finished his mug already.

The fire's glow lit his emerald eyes, and he inched closer to her.

He nuzzled the side of her face as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Amy. With all my heart."

She planted a small kiss on his lips. She took his hand, and their fingers intertwined with each other.

"I love you too, Sonic."

Before she knew it, they both began to kiss so...passionately...

* * *

**End Flashback**

Amy finished cutting the sunflower fabric, and gave the pieces to Cream.

_That was only a few years ago..._she thought, _And now look where I am. It was such a wonderful night, too._

Sonic took her to another sweet dinner that night, and decided to take her home. After they entered her house, he kissed her good-night, and...well...

One thing led to another, per se...

But, Amy thought it was the most exciting night of her life. His tender lips pressing against hers, his gentle hands caressing her with all the love in the world...But what really turned her on, were those darn eyes of his. So full of lust, but compassion for her.

The phone then began to ring.

She answered in her usual way, "Rose's Bouquet. How may I help you?"

"Hell-o, Amy."

She giggled, "Hi, Sonic."

"What's up, love?"

"Nothing much. Are you coming home?"

"Yep. I just to stop to get some groceries. Oh yeah, Silver says hi."

Amy smiled as he laughed, when she heard Silver shout, "Hi, Amy!"

Sonic continued, "I'll be home in about an hour, 'kay?"

"Sure, Sonic."

"I love you. Tell the baby I love him, or her, too."

"Ha, okay! I love you."

* * *

**Sorry if it was lame...I couldn't really think of much for this one.**

**Hopefully, it'll get better in the future.**


	6. Tails' Story

**Now, we're onto Tails' Story!**

**We're going to take a look at this little genius fox, and how he came to be!**

**Enjoy this month's chapter: Tails' Story**

* * *

A yellow fox sat in front of a large computer screen, typing quickly on a keyboard. His short hair was tied into a tight ponytail, with blue and gray goggles strapped to his head. A black scarf was knotted across his neck, and he wore a simple white T-shirt with orange on the sleeves. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and shoes that were half red and white. A silver belt was buckled around his hips.

"Incoming message, Mr. Prower." A mechanical voice called from an overhead speaker.

The fox looked up from his keyboard, and pressed a button from a nearby microphone.

"Thanks, Omega."

He pressed a button, and a webcam icon popped up. He clicked on it, and a blue hedgehog emerged from the icon.

"Hi, Tails!"

He smiled, "What's up, Sonic?"

He scratched his ear as he explained, "Eh, nothin' much. Just getting ready for the baby, as usual."

"Uh-huh..."

"What about you? Aiming for another Nobel Prize, are we?"

Tails blushed a little. "No, no. Omega and I are just doing a little research on something, that's all. How's Amy doing?"

"Good so far. She's just as excited as I am about the kid. I just...can't believe I'm going to be a father soon."

Tails laughed quietly, "Yeah, and I'm gonna be an uncle."

Sonic grinned at the fox. Being a 15 year old, Tails had a lot to do. He could tell from the bags under his eyes from the lack of rest.

"Omega and I are researching a new type of environmental friendly chemical for saving our planet's ocean life."

"Tails, you know Eggman's been gone for 7 years." Sonic shook his head as he stated, "I don't think he'll be taking over our oceans, let alone the planet, for quite some time. Why don't you take a break from all this, and come down to Silver's house for a little 'reunion' with Amy and me, and a few others?"

Tails sighed, rubbing his temples, "Sonic, Eggman was one thing. But, the federal government is another. I'm sorry, but I've got interventions I have to attend to this weekend. Now that I'm, 'the most well-known Mobian genius alive,' I can't simply take time off from other issues...I apologize for my rudeness, but that's the way it has to be."

A beeping noise was suddenly heard.

"Another message, Mr. Prower." Omega's voice sounded.

The fox leaned back in his chair, and saw Sonic bow his head.

The hedgehog smiled weakly, "I understand. Maybe I'll drop by some time."

"Thanks, big bro."

Before the screen went back to his e-mailing network, Sonic concluded, "Take care of yourself, buddy."

* * *

**Flashback**

Tails took a sip of coffee from his desk piled with papers. He had been working non-stop on and off his laptop, trying to complete some projects, for 4 days. Sure, he had E-123 Omega's help most of the time, but other times he wasn't around. This made life a living hell for Tails.

Ever since he came up with the perfect plan to rid global warming on Earth, he was acknowledged throughout the universe for his success. This made him win the Nobel Prize on Earth, and many other awards later on for different ideas and discoveries. He was only 10 years-old at the time, and was still going strong years after. Now that he was older, he had other responsibilities to take care of, like housework and what not. Thankfully, Omega was always ready to help him with anything.

The robot lived far away from Tails' workshop, so it was usually difficult to have him come over. Technically speaking, the workshop was Omega's "second home" whenever it got too late to go. Also, he went with the genius to interventions, for he could save many gigabytes worth of data if Tails forgot his computer. He was a very reliable friend to depend on in those kinds of situations.

Tails closed his laptop, and leaned back into the couch.

"Whew, I'm finished." He sighed with relief as Omega came in with another pot of coffee, "After 4 days of work, I'm finally done."

The robot stood beside the couch with the coffee in his metal claws.

"Would you like some more, Mr. Prower?" Omega always called Tails that, being a respectful aide.

The fox yawned and shook his head slowly.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna sleep."

He got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. A warm blanket was placed over him, and sleep soon began to drift in.

...

...

"Mr. Prower?"

"...wha...?

"Did you save your progress?"

"Damnit!!"

* * *

Thank goodness Omega could save so much data in himself, _and_type up reports without a keyboard. Tails would just tell him what to type, and it would be finished in half the time. He just usually forgot about it. The robot let Tails create a few technological advancements on him.

He jammed the last pair of clothes into a suitcase and hauled it out of his bedroom, Omega following close behind to help.

The fox threw the suitcases into the back of the X-Tornado aircraft (which was modified to the max over the years), and hopped into the cockpit. He started the engine, and soon took off with Omega flying after him.

He soon landed in front of a tall building in the city of Westopolis. He hopped out of the X-Tornado, grabbed his valise, and rushed into the building which read on the sign: Westopolis Federal Agency of World Peace. This was where he worked most of the time for presentations and reports. He ran into an elevator as Omega flew in after him, and pushed the floor button numerous times. The elevator beeped at a floor number, and a crowd of workers entered. Tails sighed impatiently as they squeezed in. He, at that moment, wondered how Omega felt. I mean, being a giant robot and all he had to have his personal boundaries, right?

As soon as the elevator met its destiny, Tails literally pushed the workers out of the way and burst through the doors of a meeting room. Out of breath, he looked around the room, only to meet with pairs of eyes of the employers.

"Sorry I'm late." Tails tried to explain, "It was a hectic trip..."

The board leader smiled smally, "We began to worry, Mr. Prower. We thought you weren't going to show up for the meeting."

The yellow fox placed his small suitcase on the table as he said, "No way. This is an important turn of events, sir."

He took out a small computer chip. "This, gentlemen, is the revolution of technology..."

He placed the chip into Omega, who was standing beside him. A giant screen appeared, and Tails began to discuss his discoveries and research.

"As you can see, the layers of this planet's atmosphere are deteriorating as we speak. If we don't do something about this now, the planet will begin to deteriorate as well. From what I've gathered from recent findings in Mobius' soil, the rate of the depletion is 120 million molecules per minute. In addition to the research, E-123 Omega has discovered that a mysterious element, in our own chemicals we use in our own homes, has been aiding in this shocking truth."

The men remained silent, seeming to listen to every word he had to say.

Tails cleared his throat and continued, "So, what my suggestion to you, gentlemen, is this: rid of those chemicals, and make environmentally friendly products to use instead."

Some of the members began to write down notes on pieces of paper.

One member spoke up, "But, what about the formulas of the products? Won't those be changed if we take that chemical out of the equation?"

Tails smiled and took out a small vile filled with a blue liquid.

"This," he said, "is what will be replacing that chemical."

He turned to the robot, "Omega, if you will..."

A tall container with a radioactive screen was put on the table. It showed a part of Mobius' atmosphere full of the dangerous chemical he mentioned (how he got part of the atmosphere, I don't know). Tails put the vile into a spray bottle, and carefully sprayed a little into the container. The screen showed that the formula stopped further radioactivity from happening.

"As you can see," Tails pointed out, "this replacement clearly prevents the deterioration of the layers before it completely disappears."

Murmurs were heard around the room, which could possibly mean one thing; good idea, or failure.

* * *

Tails exited the conference room with Omega behind him.

He wiped his brow in relief as he sighed, "I think that went quite well, what do you think?" He turned to face Omega.

"I believe you succeeded, Mr. Prower."

He smiled brightly as they made their way to the X-Tornado. They soon flew back to the workshop. As soon as the plane landed near the front entrance, Tails immediately went to his computer lab, and began to check his e-mails.

For a few more days, there would be no response, until...

"_You have 1_ _new mail message._"

Eager for this moment, Tails rushed over to his laptop and typed his password in. He clicked on the digital envelope, and clicked on the icon of the message.

It read this:

_Mr. Miles "Tails" Prower,_

_The board members of the Westopolis Federal Agency of World Peace have come forth to the conclusion about your Project: O-zone Depletionthat you have presented to us. We have enjoyed your experimentations that you have showed us, and we all have agreed that something must be done to help the environment._

_However..._

That word always worried Tails.

_...the main problem with the idea, is that factories may have to change their best-selling products' chemical formulas. If this occurs, formulas may lead to chemical disasters for the "new" products, therefore leading to the possible downfall of businesses all around the world. We sincerely apologize about this drastic turn of events. Unfortunately, the problem is too big for you, or even the government for that matter. We will let you know if anything else happens about the issue you have discussed to the board. Thank you for the wonderful presentation, and the board expects more to come from you._

_Thank you again, and good luck in your future,_

_Harry Griger_

_C.E.O. of Mobius Federal Agency of World Peace_

Tails leaned back in his chair, astounded as he stared at the screen. This was his biggest project that he had been working on, and they turned him down...They usually did if it wasn't as important, but...this was a major world crisis. How could they do something like this to him?

He heard Omega come up behind him.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Prower?"

Tails looked up to him, and shook his head, "It's nothing, Omega." He got up from his chair, and walked out of the room.

That was when he couldn't hold his anger in much longer, and threw a chair across the room, smashing his laptop on the table.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Tails typed another paragraph on his computer, and clicked the save button on the bottom.

He grabbed his coffee mug, and realized the coffee was gone. I guess that's what happens when someone works for hours on end on another project. He went to the microphone to ask Omega for more coffee, but he sighed, and sat back in his chair.

He kind of felt bad that he was "ordering" the robot around to make coffee and saving his programs for him. He once told him to go home, but he refused to leave the fox's side until his project was completed. He enjoyed having Omega's company and help, but sometimes he needed some time alone. Everyone needs those kind of days sometimes.

He checked his watch for the time, which read 11:32 pm.

He yawned, and grabbed the microphone.

"Omega, I think it's time to call it a day."

There was a short silence on the other end, but a voice called back, "Understood, Mr. Prower. What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing at the moment. You can go home now, if you want."

"I shall leave as soon as you have everything shut down."

Screens began to turn off immediately. Tails stretched his arms over his head, and wandered upstairs to his den. Omega was standing there, with wires attached all over his metal body for programming. The fox unplugged all of the connections, and placed them on the table next to him.

"You're set to go, Omega."

"I shall see you tomorrow. Good-night."

"Yeah, good-night. And, thank you."

With that, the robot exited the workshop, leaving Tails to go up to his messy bedroom, and lay down on his soft bed.

This would be the "millionth time" that he would be so tired, that he'd asleep with his clothes on.


End file.
